Victor Comes To Town
by Harry's Girl 01031992
Summary: Victor comes to my world... that's pretty much it... R&R!


Victor Comes to Town

By Harry's Girl 01031992

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Corpse Bride"… Bummer! Nor do I own any of the famous things mentioned in this fic.**_

Note: The names in this fan fiction are completely random and false… don't try looking for me…

* * *

It happened about a week ago; I was watching "I Love the 80's" on VH1 during a cold and rainy day. Just when Hal Sparks was about to make a funny comment, I heard a knock on the door. I had to go through the kitchen to get to the front door. And to my surprise, my animated crush, Victor Van Dort, was standing on my door step! I let him in right away so he could warm up.

Victor was shivering like a leaf and his teeth were chattering.

"I'm sorry to barge in." he said apologetically. "My name is Victor Van Dort. W-w-where am I?" he asked.

"I'm Audrey, and you're in Hillridge." I replied.

"I'm lost," he said. "I was walking down the road and I saw this white light coming from the forest so I went to investigate. And the next thing I know, I'm standing on your doorstep."

"You must be shaken from the whole ordeal," I said. "Come on; let's go to the living room." I went into the living room and he followed.

"Do you own this house?" Victor asked.

"No, my parents and siblings are away for the weekend and I asked them if I could stay at home and they said yes." I replied. "Now I have a free weekend to myself."

Just then, it stopped raining and I decided to show him around the town. We went to the bookstore; we went to the local café; and we finally stopped at the mini mall.

"Audrey," Victor said. "Do you think I look odd in these clothes?"

"No," I said. "Why?"

"A lot of people were staring at me while we were walking around town." He replied.

"Well," I said. "We might want to get you some modern clothes so you can blend in. But I'm a little low on cash."

"How much money do you have?" he asked.

"Seventy five dollars. That'll get us a hooded sweater, a t-shirt, jeans, and maybe an Orange Julius." I said.

"Okay," he said excitedly. "Let's get started!" We first walked into Hollister. Victor tried on 1 outfit and we decided that preppy wasn't really his vibe. We then walked in to Aeropostale. He tried on about three outfits and finally found a grey hooded sweater. Then we migrated to Hot Topic and found a t-shirt with a Fall Out Boy poster printed on it, black jeans, and black Chuck Taylor High-tops. We paid and walked home looking forward to an evening with each other.

When we got home and walked inside, we heard two voices giggling from the living room.

"Did you invite anybody over?" Victor asked.

"No," I replied. "Did you?"

"No," he answered.

"Let's go investigate." I said. We walked into the living room and we saw something totally unexpected: Emily, a.k.a. the Corpse Bride and Victoria were sitting on the couch watching "Steel Magnolias" and eating bon-bons.

"Oh, hello Victor!" Emily cried.

"Hello, Victor!" Victoria exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Emily said.

"I knew you were going somewhere, but I didn't know where." Victoria said. "When you were gone for at least five hours, I went to Emily to see if you were with her." She continued.

"Turns out you weren't." Emily added. "So we went to Elder Gutknecht to see if he knew where you were. He told us that you had been transported to the 21st century."

"And he gave us this weird potion that took us here." Victoria stated.

"Okay, then…" I said. "My name's Audrey."

"Hello, Audrey!" the ladies said.

"So how do you like it here in Hillridge?" I asked.

"It's lovely!" Emily exclaimed. "Everything is so fascinating, especially that plastic pony ride over by the dollar store!"

"She rode on it for at least 3 hours." Victoria sighed.

"What do you do for fun around here on Friday nights?" Victor asked. I pondered for a second.

"Well, there's a dance tonight at the community center. Do you want to come with me tonight?" I asked.

"I love dances!" Emily exclaimed. "I haven't been to one in years!"

"I'd love to go, too!" Victoria said.

"I've never even been to a dance…" Victor admitted. "But I'd love to go."

"All right then." I said. "Let's go get ready." I said. Emily, Victoria and I skipped to my room to pick out outfits while Victor got himself ready. We walked into my closet and Emily and Victoria gasped.

"I love your outfits!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Let's pick out an outfit for you, Emily." I said. We looked through my drawers and closet for about five minutes until Emily fell in love with my ice blue tank top and jean jacket with the black jeans.

Victoria found my eggplant colored halter top and matching pants and absolutely adored the ensemble.

I finally settled on my black corset and dark blue jeans. We all got dressed and walked out to the kitchen where Victor was waiting in his outfit that he and I bought at the mall earlier in the day.

"Let's get going," Victor said. "We don't want to be late." We walked out the door and traveled to the community center. When we walked in the doors, rap music was blasting and people were "getting their freak on".

"They call _this_ music?" Emily said in a disgusted voice.

"Don't worry," I said. "They don't play this the whole time, there's a request booth over by the water fountain, so you can request songs."

"I think I will." She replied. She ran over there while me, Victoria, and Victor went over to the punch bowl to get some refreshments. Victor took a sip of his drink, and a smile of pleasure appeared on his face.

"Audrey," he said to me. "What do you call this drink…? It's wonderful!"

"It's called punch," I told him

"Does it punch you?" Victoria wondered.

"No," I replied.

"Then why do they call it punch?" Emily questioned as she strode up to the punch table.

"I don't know, but who cares?" I said. "Let's just get out on the dance floor."

We did. And just as we were about to start dancing, Panic! At the Disco's song, "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" came on.

"Oh," Emily said. "I adore this song!"

"You know this song?" Victor, Victoria and I asked in unison.

"Yeah," she replied. "When Victoria and I were traveling through time and space to find Victor, I found this thing called an I-Pod and I pressed a button that looked like a triangle and it started playing this song."

"Okay, then," Victor said. Then we just started dancing. We danced badly, though, but we had a good time and we didn't care who noticed.

Just then, a wet blanket draped over my night.

"You call that dancing?" a sneering voice said. I knew who that voice belonged to. Marina and her gang of dim-wits were laughing there heads off and Marina was canoodling with the butt-face of evil himself, Lord Barkis Bittern. I'm serious… she was like making out with him! Isn't that illegal?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Victor inquired to Barkis.

"I have the power to control time and space." The villain replied.

"But I thought you were dead." Emily said.

"I am," he sneered. "I just used a lot of anti-wrinkle cream to make myself look more living."

"I have a proposition for you Barkis," I said. "We'll have a 'Yo Mama' contest to see who'll live here or go back to where you originally came from."

"Okay," the evil man said. "I accept." Somehow, the news of a Yo Mama contest got out and the rest of the dance floor formed a big circle around us and started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as usual.

I started the taunting. "Your mama's so dumb that she goes into a Prada store and expects to find a Fendi bag." There was a roar of laughter from the rich kids.

"Um…" Barkis said. "Your mama's so fat that when she sits on a rainbow, Skittles pop out."

"How unoriginal!" A random kid said.

"Your mother's so fat," Victor said in his most gangster-ish voice. "That when she puts on a yellow rain slicker on a rainy day in New York city, people start yelling, 'Taxi!'" Yet again, there was a roar of laughter.

"That was quite liberating!" Victor whispered in my ear.

"Your mama's so nerdy," Marina said. "That she won the Nobel prize."

"Um… that's kind of a good thing." Emily retorted.

"Your mother's so evil that she makes the devil look like a cute, innocent bunny rabbit!" Emily and Victoria said together.

Barkis, seeing that he was obviously defeated, said, "I surrender!"

"Okay," I said. "Go back to the 1800's!"

"I will have my revenge!" Barkis cried.

"Dude," a random person said. "Just go home."

Just then, Barkis got so angry that he blew up. Yeah… it really happened.

"Let's go home." I said to my new-found friends.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "I'm getting kind of tired."

We walked home and it was a clear night. The stars were shining and the crickets were chirping. We talked and laughed so hard that we almost fell on the ground from lack of oxygen. When we were about halfway home, a white circling, blinding light appeared.

"We get to go home!" Emily cried.

"You should come with us." Victor said.

"You've done so much for us." Victoria said.

"I can't. I don't belong there, just as you don't belong here." I replied.

"Will you promise to visit us?" Victor asked.

"Will you promise to visit me if I visit you?" I inquired.

"We promise." They said in unison. They then jumped into the blinding light after we said our goodbyes. I then walked home and went to sleep.

Victor, Emily, and Victoria visit every now and then. When my parents ask who my friends are, I tell them that they're foreign exchange students from England.

FIN!

* * *

**So... how you like? Review and I promise to make a sequel! Ciao!**


End file.
